


Escape with Me(Mafia AU)

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: Hiiro Kagami, a genius surgeon and the son of Tokyo's biggest crime boss is set up for a arranged wedding to settle the peace between the Kagami Clan and Hojou Clan. But what happens when his groom falls in love with someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Emu sighed. 

He knew he couldn't escape his fate.  
This was the curse of being the son of a mafia boss.  
He was to marry a complete stranger he held no love for.  
Against his will.

Well he wasn't so much of a stranger as he was the son of his dad's biggest rival and the only way for them to bury the hatchet was if Emu married said son. He sighed again as he walked down the streets surrounded by his bodyguards. As he walked he passed a man. He was standing by a gaudy looking motorcycle that was the most bright and obnoxious shade of yellow. It even had a equally obnoxious pink mohawk with a face on the front. The man itself wore jeans with holes exposing his knees, a floral pattern shirt with a leather jacket that he didn't even bother to wear properly with round sunglasses hanging on the front. Emu stopped for a mere moment to look at the man before the bodyguards ushered him to move forward. The strange man followed Emu with his eyes and watched as he disappeared into a building a few metres away.

"Ah young Mr.Hojou so glad for you to join us" Haima Kagami greeted cheerfully as he motioned for him to sit between his mother and father and across Hiiro. "Haima...i take it you got the plans for the wedding set" Emu's mother spoke up. "Ah yes,yes I do it will be the most spectacular wedding. It will be held in my private cherry blossom garden. Make it beautiful with the petals scattering all around our sons as they get married" Hiiro's dad said. Emu felt sick to his stomach. He didn't even love Hiiro. He didn't even wanna get married. He looked away as he felt Hiiro's piercing gaze on him. "Emu look your husband to be in the eyes" his mother scolded making Emu make eye contact with the surgeon. "Now to seal the deal... Hiiro my boy the ring if you may" Mr.Kagami siad and Emu's father yanked Emu's hand towards hiiro. Hiiro sighed as he pulled out a gold ring out of his pocket and slid it onto Emu's finger.

"And with that we shall now leave you alone to bond" Mrs.Hojou said as they left the room leaving Hiiro and Emu to be the only ones in the room. Hiiro stood up and dragged Emu off to his bedroom and this is where the story of two star crossed lovers came to begin.


	2. Their First Meeting

A few months after Emu got married and his and Hiiro's father joined forces to become two of Tokyo's most feared crime bosses. They came to Hiiro when they needed patching up while Emu was at home. Emu had remained silent and obliged to every order Hiiro had barked out at him. He cooked, cleaned the dishes, cleaned the house and became Hiiro's fuck toy whenever he needed him to be. But then somehting changed in Hiiro.

He came home from work one day to be greeted with the sight of Emu sweeping up soil and a pieces of a broken flower pot. Hiiro looked up at him. "Emu..what is the meaning of this?" the surgeon had asked as he approached his husband. "Oh I accidentally knocked over this vase when I was cleaning the house" Emu siad carefully. That made Hiiro see red. He smacked Emu across the face. Emu fell to the floor and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You worthless piece of shit!!!!! I ask you to do one simple task and you can't even do that right" Hiiro had yelled. Emu cowered in the corner of the room. "I-I am s-sorry Hiiro I-I promise it won't happen again I sw-swear" he said said sobbing. "Shut up!!! Or I will give you something to cry about you piece of garbage. Now clean this up and start cooking dinner you worthless whore" Hiiro siad kicking Emu in the ribs. He kept kicking and punching Emu until he had enough and went to sit in the living room. Emu sobbed as he got up on wobbly legs and went to the kitchen. 

 

Later that night when Hiiro was still asleep Emu packed his suitcase with as much of his belongings it could hold. He opened the door and looked back before making a run for it. He kept running until he could no longer see the apartment complex. He stopped to catch his breath. he looked up to see the man with the motorcycle that he had seen a few months back. The man approached Emu. "Hey...you are that guy i saw..what happened to you...you have bruises all over your face" the man said, carefully touching Emu's face. Emu flinced and backed away. "S-sorry I...I just escaped from my own h-home and I don't even know you" he stuttered. "The name's Kiriya. Kiriya Kujo and you are" Kiriya siad. "E-Emu...Emu Hojou" Emu siad quietly. "Well Emu I can take you back to my place to get you all patched up" Kiriya offered sending Emu a small smile his way. Emu looked at him. "That would be lovely...thank you Kiriya-san" Emu said. Kiriya tossed Emu a helmet which he gladly put on Emu strapped his suitcase onto the bike and sat behind Kiriya. Kiriya took off and rode to his apartment. 

Kiriya stopped by a apartment complex that looked like it was ready to come falling down at any moment. Emu looked at Kiriya as he got off. "You coming Emu?" he asked. Emu nodded as he grabbed his suitcase and followed Kiriya. They were met by a angry old lady at the door. "Kiriya you are late with the rent" the old lady said holding her hand out. "Ah sorry Himiko-baachan here is half of it and I will pay the rest as soon as I can" Kiriya siad. Himiko looked at Emu. "Who is your friend?" she asked. "Ah this is Emu I am just gonna tend to his injuries" Kiriya replied. The little old lady eyed Emu. "Thise are wounds of domestic violence...whoever you are together with boy is not too kind on you" she said calmly. Emu's eyes watered as he broke down sobbing. "P-please you got to let me stay here m'am I will even pay rent" he siad pleading with Himiko. "Alright but you better not be late like Kiriya" she said, letting them both pass. They entered Kiriya's apartment that wasn't nearly as luxurious as Hiiro's apartment was. It was old and there were some places that were water damaged and some places where the wallpaper had started peeling off the wall. In the corner was a small square TV that barely worked. Emu put his suitcase down ans Kiriya grabbed the first aid kit. "So what do you want to know?" he asked. "I beg your pardon?" Emu siad. "What do you want to know about me" Kiriya siad. "Oh uhm..well I" Emu said trailiing off as Kiriya motioned for him to take off his shirt and sit down so he could tend to Emu's wounds. "Well I can tell you myself I guess. I work as a coroner at the hospital arounnd the corner and in my freetime I like to tend to my bike Lazer and do some occasional volunteer work" Kiriya siad making Emu giggle. "You named your motorcycle Lazer? Seriously?" he said. "Hey it is better than what Dan came up with. He wanted me to name it Bakusou Bike" Kiriya siad with a small chuckle followed after.

"Dan?" Emu siad. "Yeah my friend Dan Kuroto he owns an arcade a few blocks away. I think it was called the Genm 8-Bit Arcade" he siad. Emu's face lit up at the mention of the arcade. "i go there every day. I love that place" he siad. Kiriya smiled as they spent the rest of the night bonding over their intrests. 

 

The next morning when Hiiro saw that Emu was missing he was not happy.


	3. The Fight for Emu Part 1

"I don't care if it takes all goddamned day to find him. JUST FUCKING FIND MY HUSBAND" Hiiro barked at his fathers grunts.

The grunts nodded as they all headed out to search for Emu. Hiiro was fuming. He had sent several text without getting a single reply from Emu. He had ordered his father's grunts to bring their guns in case he resisted. He would not let him get away from him that easily.

Meanwhile Emu woke up in Kiriya's shoddy bed. He looked over to his right to see Kiriya...naked. Emu jolted out of bed, ignoring the pounding headache he ahd as a result of last's night's drinking he did with Kiriya. He looked down at himself to see thaat he too was void of any clothing. He squeaked as he covered himself. The squeak must've been quite loud as Kiriya groaned and turned to face Emu.

"Oi Emu not so loud this hangover is killing me" he groaned as Emu blushe at the sight of Kiriya's well toned body.

"W-what d-did we do last night?" Emu asked

Kiriya scratched his chin as he tried to remember last night's activities. 

"We bonded, we drank and we had drunken sex" Kiriya recalled. He looked at Emu who was white as a sheet.

"Oh no....oh dear god no!!!! H-Hiiro is gonna kil me...he is probably out looking for me...oh god he must be really angry I-I need to go back before he finds me" Emu said in a panicked frenzy. Kiriya grabbed his hand and pulled Emu closer to him. 

"Who is Hiiro? Was he the one who gave you all those wounds and bruises?" he asked lookin Emu in the eyes. Emu slowly nodded.  
"That bastard I will kill him" Kiriya siad as he got our of bed.  
"No please...you don't want to fight him" Emu siad in a panic.

Kiriya looked over at Emu as he got dressed. He gave him a quizzical look as he walked over to Emu and cupped his face in his hands gently.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick that bastard's ass for hurting you?" he said gently  
"Becasue...both Hiiro and I are sons to the biggest crime bosses in Tokyo if you hurt him the truce between his family and my family will be broken and that will start a gang war and you might die" Emu siad wit tears in his eyes.

Kiriya wiped his tears with is thumb and smiled.   
"I will protect you...and if i so happen to die then I will have died protecting the guy I love. That is all that matters. Right" he siad,kissing Emu's forehead. 

Emu looked at him in disbelief. Surely he must've misheard. But Emu didn't want to think about it anymore. He leant in and closed the gap between himself and Kiriya. He gently pressed his lips again't Kiriya's. Kiriya was taken back by surprise but soon he kissed back. His hand traveled to Emu's naked ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He gently guided Emu back to the bed ignoring the pounding headache. His hands roamed all over the younger male's body. But they were soon interrupted by aloud bang coming from the bottom floor. Emu quickly grabbed his clothes and opened the door and looked out side. He saw his father's grunts outside the door looking for him. He slammed the door shut and ran over to Kiriya.

"They have found me....my dad's bodyguardsare right outside....please Kiriya I don't want to go back to that hellish place...please" Emu siad in a panic.   
"I won't let them"Kiriya said as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a katana. Emu looked at him in surprise.

"Bring them on" Kiriya siad with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am on a roll.


	4. The Fight For Emu Part 2

Emu looked at Kiriya.

"Kiriya please don't do it...I don't wanna lose you!!!" Emu said. 

"They ain't gonna get rid of me that easily Emu don't you worry" Kiriya said as he went out to confront the grunts. 

The grunts looked at Kiriya. 

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"The name's Kiriya Kujo and if you want Emu you have to go through me first" Kiriya sneered.

 

The grunts drew their weapons and aimed them at Kiriya. 

"Either you tell us where he is or you are gonna sleep with the fishes" the grunt said.

Kiriya glared them as Emu listened from the other side of the door. He bit his lip as he waited. Kiriya charged at the goons and then just about when he was about to strike with is sword.....BANG. Kiriya stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down on his chest to see a small bullet wound.

The goons left the building quickly as Emu rushed outside.

"Kiriya!!! Hold on I am calling an ambulance" he said as he pulled his cellphone.

 

Later Kiriya woke up to blinding hospital lights. He looked to is side to see Emu by his side. He smilead as he patted the younger man's head.

 

"You scared me!! I told you not to fight them you dummy!!" Emu wailed. 

"Sorry Emu it won't happen again. Trust me" aKiriya said kissing Emu. 

 

The door to the room opened and Hiiro stepped in. His eyes widened at the sight if his husband kissing another man. Emu pulled away quickly.

"You....cheating bitch!!!" He yealled. Just when he was about to punch Emu Kiriya had grabbed his hand.

 

"Don't you fucking dare" he sneered.


	5. The Confrontation

"I know who you are. Kiriya Kujo...you are the coroner that works at this hospital which my dad owns. I should've had you fired a long time ago you piece of shit" Hiiro sneered at the coroner.

"You're a abusive asshole. What has Emu done to you to deserve those wounds and bruises? He doesn't even love you I can tell" Kiriya sneered back, still stopping Hiiro from punching him or Emu. Hiiro glared in response. Suddenly the door opened and in enterd Emu and Hiiro's parents. They looked at the scene before him. Emu's eyes widened as his mother approached him and smacked him across the face making him fall to the floor.

"How dare you Emu!!!! You are not to leave Hiiro or the truce between our families will be broken. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs.Hojou yelled at her son. Kiriya looked at him.

"I don't even love him mother!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He hurts me. He beats me he calls me every name under the sun. But Kiriya....Kiriya taught me how to truly love again and it is him I love. I hate being part of this family all you do is being criminal thugs and I'll be damned if I have to be a part of this anymore" Emu had yelled back, even louder than his mom. The room fell silent and Emu was scared he had spoken too much. He looked at his mother then at his father before sending a glance at Hiiro's parents.

"You are right Emu...we will keep the truce but you are hereby disowned and will no longer be a part of this family and therefore you are an enemy to both the Hojou Clan and the Kagami Clan as well is Kiriya" his father spoke up. Hiiro glared at him. "And I want a divorce..." Hiiro said before he left the room with the others. Emu broke down crying as soon as he assured that they were gone. Kiriya got our of the bed and hugged him. Emu promptly hugged back. "Shhhhh it is ok....they are not gonna hurt oyu anymore" he said. "Kiriya promise me you won't ever leave me" Emu said softly.

"You have my word Emu. I will protect you until the day I die and hopefull that won't be anytime soon" Kiriya said before kissing Emu.


	6. Genm 8-Bit Arcade: Emu vs Parad Part 1

Kiriya and Emu packed their belongings. They knew living in the dingy, broken apartment was too dangerous. Even Himiko understood as the thugs had knocked her unconsious as they barged in. But Kiriya knew where they would go to hide.

"Where are we going?" Emu had asked as he had mounted Kiriya's bike.

Kiriya grinned.

"To Genm 8-Bit Arcade of course. Dan's luxury condo is big enough to house all three of us that and he owes me a favor for me paying off his gambling debt" Kiriya replied as they took off. Emu held onto Kiriya's waist as he rode the bike a few blocks before stopping by the arcade. Outside was a big flashing neon sign.

"Genm 8-Bit Arcade and Food Court. Where you can play and eat as much as you like" 

Emu looked at the sign. He had many fond memories of this place as he would sneak out and play his favorite video game Mighty Action X whenever his parents were asleep. He got off the bike and followed Kiriya inside. The arcade had a 90s style to it regarding the interior design. There were arcade machines all over the bottom nad top floor of the arcade. Emu smiled. He had lost count on how many times he had played each game.

"Yo Dan are you here?" Kiriya called out. But insted of Dan a young man approached them. Emu recognized him immediately. Takeru Sakurai. Gamertag: Parad. He was Emu's sworn rival in gaming. 

"Dan is out running a errand for his father...how may I h...oh well what do we have here if it isn't the Genius Gamer M...here to come in second place again" Parad said mockingly.

"No I am here with Kiriya because we need somewhere to hide from my family and we were hoping Dan could help us" Emu said with a small hiss. 

Parad chuckled as Dan entered the arcade. "Ah Kiriya how can I help a friend today?" he siad happily. "Dan we need a place to crash as Emu and I are being hunted by the mafia. You have that big luxury condo. Please" Kiriya said. Dan looked at Parad who was busy having a glaring contest with Emu. 

"How about this...a competition between my boyfriend Parad and Emu. Any game. The highest score wins2 Dan said with a smug look on his face

"It is on" Emu and Parad said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of the new year. I hope you enjoy this story and i also hope you will keep supporting it


End file.
